VongoBasu no Story
by Izayoi Kyouya
Summary: Akashi becomes the Vongola. Everyone else is a part of the Vongola? But Kuroko.. Is it just a part of the Vongola Family? Or is he something more. Much more than what is currently known today, he might be the one behind the very secrets of the vongola family.
1. Is it wrong to ?

**Poi: **Konichiwa. This is a new account, apprently, I went and forgot the password to my old one. So here I am. Maaa ika, I wasn't that famous an author anyway. As you've all seen, I will refer to myself as Poi, as in an "imitation." Like, kodomo-poi = "Like a child" or "Childish." Thank you for reading this fanfiction, I've changed somewhat over the years, but I'm still me so you may find yourself thinking, "His/Her writing is sooo similar to _'s writing." I've dragged this on too long, sorry.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke is not mine. If it was, the very universe of KuroBasu as you know wouldn't exist. There wouldn't be angst for Aokuro. There would be extreme slaughter of the heart for Aokuro. And, I assure you, they all wouldn't be playing basketball. Unless I need it to make things happen. Same goes for Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn. None of them are mine, if they're not shounen ai, they're definitely not mine.

**Is it so wrong to _?**

_ He stood alone in the field of crimson dyed petals the cherry blossoms owned. Each sakura tree stood out in a very provocative manner. Red dyed the floor as soon as each petal reached the end of its' fleeting dream of escaping the crimson sprained curse. In the very middle, you can see a person, 17 years of age, standing and letting the petals fall onto his pale white hands. It was rather weird, he was not affected by the petals. Their color didn't dye into his skin. It can be taken as a sign of obedience or it can be taken as a sign of fear._

_ 'I don't mind this color.' Smiled the mysterious redhead in a truly dignified manner. True to his words, he liked this color much more than the rest. The color he himself possesses. 'The color of a true leader' he thought. Only one other color can make him feel this way, a strange sense of pleasantness and control over the world. T-_

_ "I know you're here. Come out." He said, switching from his current calm state of mind into a more serious and alert one. There was nothing he didn't know. At least, nothing he didn't know about the present and the future anyway. Hands of rainbow colors grabbed his shoulders in a vice like grip. _

_"Akashi Seijuurou. It is time. Awaken as the true leader of the vongola family. Our loyalty forever lies with you." Many voices whispered in unison quietly in the enclosed space of the crimson cherry blossom garden. "The one fit to lead us, the __**Generation of Miracles.**__" _

_ "Beings of no existence. You have neither power nor right to command me or my consciousness. Begone, I am absolute, anyone who dare not to follow my orders are __**EXILED**__ from existence." Akashi replied with a fierce predatory glint in his heterochromatic eyes. Crimson and Gold. Oh so provocative, just like the color of this dream garden. The rainbow colored hands dissipated as it was swallowed into the whirlwind of red sakura petals. _

_ Red heterochromatic eyes look disapprovingly at the whirlwind, "Look, you've damaged my territory. What'll I do now that there are green, blue, purple, and yellow petals everywhere mixed with my crimson petals huh?"_

\- - **The present **\- -

The redheaded teen awoke, and slightly shivered at the coldness of the morning and the strange disobedient dream he had. Even Akashi Seijuurou was human, he was not immune to the coldness and hotness of weather in his home country, if it was sudden. He looked at the clock.

'6:59, huh?' He thought. He beat his own alarm clock to the chase of waking him up. Small accomplishment on his part, but still great. He turned his alarm clock off before it made a ruckus, known as the earpiercing sound humanity developed within. He started to do all of his sanitary needs and got dressed for school. His gakuran consisted of a white shirt, black tie, grey jacket and pants. And soon, he was done, and ready to walk down the stairs to his dining room.

"Hello father." Greeted Seijuurou in an extremely polite manner. Accompanied with a perfect 45 degree bow and words of wellbeing.

His father, Akashi Kukai nodded in acknowledgement. "Be seated, eat your breakfast. You're accompanying Tetsuya-kun to school at 7:50 today, correct?" His father asked, or rather, ordered him to give an answer.

"Yes, father. And we do not need a ride on the limo, thank you for your incoming generous offer." Akashi said, taking the fork and knife, starting his meal in a calm and dignified manner. A trait that one of a distinguished family possessed.

His father looked on with careful calculating eyes, "Alright then. Make sure to be careful." One would look at this as a father worrying for his own child, whom he has to let go of, after pampering him for 10+ years, but no. It was more of a precaution. It translated into 'Don't get into any trouble.' Akashi Kukai didn't hate his son, rather he loved his son to bits. But it was also important to keep up his work ethic early in the morning, for he had a meeting later on at 7:30.

"Yes, father." And the conversation ended there.

Seijuurou fixed his tie to the perfect position. Everything needs to be perfect in his presence. Everything that is his, is perfect. Everything, that is, except for his middle school teammates. They had a lot of quirks, even Akashi has to admit to that. But they all make up for it by leading the team to victory with their undeniable skills in basketball. He picked up his bag and headed out the front door. "Tetsuya." He said, as he acknowledged the figure wearing the same uniform as him.

The baby blue headed figure turned around to look at him. "Good morning, Akashi-kun." His school bag, from Rakuzan High School, read, 'Kuroko Tetsuya,' on a highly decorated name plate. His eyes seemed to smile despite the monotonous show his facial features put on.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Tetsuya? Call me by my name." Akashi said with an almost inaudible sigh.

".. Akashi-kun is Akashi-kun, there's no changing that." The tealheaded retorted.

"Are you defying me, Tetsuya?"

"But we go over this everyday.. And I've been fine so far. And it would make it more difficult for me if I call you that out loud in public and make Aomine-kun and Kise-kun complain. It would also be an inconvenience to everyone with their loud whining and so on." Kuroko reasoned out.

"How the same reason always works on me, I will never understand." Oh hoho, Akashi was definitely not a pushover, not to anyone. Not even to his own parents. No one. Except for Kuroko Tetsuya.. His queen. Anyone who would dare to speak up to him once, will have 5 scissors aiming for different parts of their body in no time. How and where he carries that many scissors is a family trademark. Never to be revealed to anyone.

Akashi walked over to the gate and ruffled Kuroko's hair. He'd always liked the sensation and smell of his Tetsuya's hair. It always felt so soft, so unburdened. It also had a slight smell of vanilla, a smell he'd grown to love out of Tetsuya's fond.. FOND.. Attachment to vanilla milkshakes from Maji Burgers. He swore, if Maji Burgers should one day take his Tetsuya away, he will make sure they run out of business. It'll be a fast and silent kill. They won't even notice that they're being ran out of bu- Not now. He had to return to reality. Fast. Before he actually took a turn for the worse and start planning Maji Burger's demise.

He looked over to Kuroko, who was also looking up at him with innocent baby blue eyes. Oh how he wanted to kiss those lovely orbs of blue. Vanilla truly fits Tetsuya. So calm and soothing, not intense, like Chocolate. Speaking of Chocolate, he was reminded of a certain ganguro. But he shall toss that thought over to the very back of his mind.

"S-s... Sei-kun?" Asked Kuroko shyly. A slightly visible hint of a blush dawning on his pale cheeks. Uh oh. Not good. Not good. Brain overload. Limits breached. System crashing. Patience.. Down.

"Tetsuya, you will be the death of me." Seijuurou said as he wrapped an arm possessively around his Tetsuya. He tucked his index and thumb under Tetsuya's chin to lift it up. Looking at those pale pink lips, so utterly appetizing. He looked at Kuroko with eyes that represented kindness, compassion, endearment, and love. Contrary to the fierce colors his eyes actually possessed. If you squeeze your eyes through your high tech microscope, you might be able to spot a hint of possessiveness in them. A predatory split-second glint.

He leaned in and pressed his lip to Kuroko's. It tasted like vanilla. Not too sweet, calming, and soothing. Just like his Tetsuya. After a few seconds, he leaned apart and looked at Tetsuya's face, it was dyed with the same color as Akashi's hair. Just what he wanted. He only wanted to dye Tetsuya's color with his own, not anyone else's. Tetsuya looked positively like an angel every time he blushed, simply breathtaking. He's never going to let Tetsuya out of grasp. Ever. He chuckled slightly, knowing the kind of effect he also had on his Tetsuya.

He regained his composure and extended his hand. "Shall we go?" And they walked to school together, avoiding any incidents. With Akashi occasionally sparing devil reincarnation glares to those who would even dare to sneak a peak at Tetsuya.

-**In a mysterious corner of the street**-

"Hmmmmm? I see. The sky and the ...-"

"What, Coronello? Yea. Yea. I found him. Yea, leave it to me." The fedora-ed stranger smirked and hung up on the 'Coronello' whom he was previously talking to.

"An interesting Combo indeed."

-**Author's Corner**-

**Poi: **So what do you think? I don't think I did too bad.

**Aomine: **You sucked.

**Kuroko: **Aomine-kun. Stop.

**Poi: **It's okay Kuroko-kun. I'll simply cut him off of the story altogether. I was going to give him a close-up relationship with you next chapter too.

**Aomine**: Oi!

**Poi**: I'm kidding. I realize my 'style' is still raw, so it's okay. But constructive criticism would be appreciated instead of your usual, "You suck."

**Aomine: **Yeah Yeah.

**Poi**: ... Minna, should I take Aomine-san off of the story? He's pissing me off.

**Akashi**: Poi-san, I think it's alright to stop now. Daiki is being rather.. uncivilized. He's growing mushrooms in the corner of your room... Daiki stop that, -throws 2 scissors in Aomine's direction-

**Midorima**: You should not act so childishly, nanodayo. Both of you, Poi-san and Aomine.

**Poi**: Midoramen, did you just make a pun?

**Midorima**: I did not, nanodayou. And what the heck is a Midoramen? o.O

**Poi**: Well, I'm sure Kuroko-kun can explain that. Me and him did invent it after all.

**Kuroko**: Ah, Poi-san, hidoi desu. Why did you push that to me?

**Poi**: Author's rights. -peace sign-

**Kuroko**: Eeto, Midorima-kun, we couldn't take your tsundere-ness anymore. So we used the one food that Poi-san thought most fits a tsundere. That starts with an R. The noodles in ramen are incredibly long, you have to bite it and let the rest go, or you have to stick with it to the end, because it'll taste more incredible. And so, since you're a tsundere, we decided to call you Midoramen.

**Midorima**: Hidoi-nodayou.

**Poi**: So long as you don't throw that kitchen knife you have as a lucky item at my face, we're all good, dattebayou.

**Midorima**: -face darkens with a slight smile- Hahahaha.

**Poi**: Sizzling Honey In Taro. Ummm... Ummmm... I'll let you have a moment with Kuroko next chapter? -hopes that is enough to stop my incoming demise-

**Midorima**: ... Okay. It's not like I like Kuroko or anything nanodayo.

Poi: Anyway, let's end it here. I swear this is getting as long as the actual story itself.

-**Some time after**-

**Kise**: MINNA! HIDOII-SSU! I GOT BACK FROM MODELING EARLY TO ATTEND TOO! -sees note from Poi-san-

**Note Poi**-**san**: Dear, Kise-kun. I'm sorry we forgot about you. As a way to apologize, I'll let you have the final credits all to yourself. With Poi. Your Poi.

**Kise**: Hidoi-ssu.. It doesn't matter if I don't do it with everybody-sssu kaaa?! T^T

Gakura: School Uniform

Sakura: Cherry Blossom Tree

Hidoi: Cruel

Konnichiwa: Hello


	2. An Akashi likes ?

**Poi**: Dewa, konnichiwa. I hope you enjoy the second chapter. I reread the first chapter, and it seems like my style still hasn't changed much. It's still sort of the same. It's a bit lackluster, in my opinion. I do not have a beta reader, and I don't really like to plan my stories out in detail, so maybe that's why. I don't think I've really grasped the essence of some of these characters, but then again, this is a crossover, so please bare with some characters not being the completely same way in which they came out in KnB. Thank you. Dewa, Enchante!

**Who likes a big entrance more than Akashi Seijurou?**

Akashi and Kuroko approached the prestigious gates of Rakuzan High School, fancily decorated with golden lions and roses of the reddest shades of red. Rakuzan High School is a school for the rich, the dedicated, and the wise. Akashi would always rank first, in terms of overall academic, while Kuroko trailed at most 2 points behind in second. Those two had different strengths and weaknesses, not that it was noticeable by many. Kuroko would score perfect points in Science, while Akashi would score perfect points in Math. The rest of the subjects were determined by how much each of them learned by the end of the term.

Akashi was very well versed, the more physically fit of the two, so he was able to participate in more athletic activities than Kuroko, examples being horseback riding, golf, tennis, volleyball, and etc... While he liked sports to a certain degree, Akashi Seijuurou also fancied Shogi, a very efficient way to tactically better himself and analyze his opponent. His tactics were deadly, unpredictable, fast, and efficient. His heterochromatic eyes were said to be able to see into the future. Alone, some called him the 'Absolute Prophet.' It was to be expected for an Akashi Corporation heir to succeed in physical and mental sports alike. It would be foolish to expect anything less than that. The Akashi Corporation Enterprise, known as the ACE, was the number one leading software company in the world. Their bundles provided wonderful applications that fulfill and exceed their customers' expectations.

Kuroko however, chose to remain on the side of literature. His observant and reasonable personality gave him a professional perspective on as many books he could get his hands on. He would sometimes shut himself in his own room for hours on end, and when you came in to check on him, you'll have to dig and pull through piles and piles of books, just to make sure your heart doesn't jump out from your chest from fear. For both persons. Your wellbeing and his. Other than his outrageous liking for books, he also enjoyed chess. You'd have to have nerves of steel to endure his staring at you right after he made his move. It was like he was shaving away all your layers, and was looking directly deep into your soul, rummaging through your past, looking for something interesting to appear. His observant eyes gave way to his sharp tongue, able to reveal anything about your past, if your physical body should show it. Alone, he was called, 'Dream Seer.' His father, Kuroko Kousuke, owned the KK Hotel Corporation, often referred to as, KKHC. His and Akashi's father is well acquainted, so much that you could call them old friends.

Their brilliant brains started showing signs of great intelligence and capability at the young age of, 8 for Seijuurou, and 9 for Tetsuya. It was soon found out that they had IQ's that exceeded an average child's at their age. 150+ IQ. Although filthy rich and treated as the princes of the very top of the social hierarchy, they will treat everyone the same way as they would treat everyone else, regardless if that someone is of rags or riches origin. The representation of elegance and grace. Peers and teachers alike respect them. When together, they were nicknamed 'The Emperor' and 'The Empress.'

"Kkkkkkurrookocchii!" And here comes the blonde who works part time as a supermodel launching himself like a missile towards his beloved Kurokocchi. His brilliant instincts led him to mastery of many sports and activities using his eyes alone. He copied them to such a degree of perfection, that some even forgot that he was a complete beginner just a couple seconds ago. As to why he cannot use this when it came to his studies, an entirely different matter altogether. Although his grades are not all that bad. His looks alone would attract so much attention that when he entered 20 mile radius of the school, guards must come and make sure no rouge fans would get in the school. Students gave him the title, 'Kise Ryouta: Perfect Copy.' A subject of envy for the male population.

"Ompfh! Itte-ssu! Kurokocchi Hidoi." The blonde sat up and rubbed his now sore nose. Anyone, specifically the boys, seeing him right now refused to believe that the great Kise Ryouta looked as good as any kicked golden retriever. They refuse to lower their dignity even further.

"Kise-kun, Good morning. And I'm not that one who did tha-"

"That was me. I grabbed Tetsu outta your grasp you freaking golden retriever. The only one who can touch Tetsu is me." The tanned said sai-

"Daiki, what was that. Repeat that again for me." Said Akashi in an intimidating manner, accompanied by a glare that only the Akashis can use. "Say that again." A split second later, his intimidating presence turned from intimidating, to out right 'serial killer on the loose.' "Excuse me, I don't think you know what you're talking about. But please, do say that again." Seijuurou smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.

"No thanks, I like my life." Answered Aomine.

Aomine Daiki, extremely talented in the sports field. While dedicated to physical activities with intense determination, way below average. His father is of high position in the elite police forces. He lives in an apartment at the very top of a sky scraper. His talent in sports, however, took a turn for the worse, it blossomed too early. He was shaken up for quite a while during his middle school year. Going as far as to shun away the best friend he's dearly cherished, Kuroko Tetsuya. He and all the other members of the group loved basketball, but as the alternative club, he chose to go into the volleyball club.

"Ahomine will always be Ahomine-nanodayou." A voice came from behind them. The spectacled teenager pushed his glasses up, resulting in a glint on the glass. The tanned teen could only 'Tch' in return. It doesn't take Midorima to figure out that Aomine just was not a genius.

"Midorima-kun," bowed Kuroko Tetsuya, "Good morning." A part of his bangs fell down and had taken a place for itself on Kuroko's cute face. Large innocent doe baby blue eyes stared at him.

"Y-yeah. Good morning to you too Kuroko." Midorima managed to sputter.

Midorima Shintarou, a 'bookworm', was what Aomine Daiki liked to call him, due to his intense study sessions in the library. And along with his other nicknames his friends liked to tease him with, 'Tsundere Megane,' 'Cult worshipper,' 'Just because I didn't follow Oha-Asa..' Okay.. Maybe not the last one, but it has been said before. Getting back on topic, Midorima Shintarou stemmed from a line of highly skilled doctors, surgeons, nurses, anyone in the medical field really. His father owned a large hospital chain all throughout the world. There isn't a single place where the name, "Megane Hospital," is exempt from knowledge. Much to his dismay.. Whenever he walked past the patients, they would call him, "Megane Man." As if that was the name he was born with. Midorima is a hardworking individual when it came to sports and academic alike. As he always places 3rd in school exam rankings, if not for Kuroko and Akashi. And he always lands his 3-pointers. Despite his harsh tone at times, he cares about his friends deeply and worries about them, don't tell anyone this.

Did I mention? He's also a devoted follower of horoscopes. He follows Oha-Asa every day, every morning, every night, as if it was his only lifeline. He worshipped it like it was sacred relic sent from beyond. Speaking of which, his lucky item for the day is a Straw Hat. That's right. He's wearing it on his head, imagine a farmer working a long day in the fields... Then snip Midorima's head on that farmer. Yeahh... No.

"Mido-chin you look ridiculous." At the relevation Aomine couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. He bursted out laughing like some hysterical idiot. Ironic. Midorima turned back to glare at the purple haired giant through his thick spectacles.

"This is not ridiculous-nodayou! Man proposes, God disposes! How dare you defy these principles?!"

'That's what you're worried about?!' sweatdrops all around people! Enough to end a drought for days on end!

"Mido-chin, you broke Mine-chin."

There lays Aomine. Sprawled out on the ground. Grabbing his stomach, he's dying. "Lack... Of... Oxygen..." He managed between his intense laughing fit.

There stood the purple haired giant. Murasakibara Atsushi. He comes from a line, must I say, A TALL ASS LINE of gourmet chefs and pattisieres. His family's pastries are to die for. Only the elite of the elite has been given a taste of their cooking... As least.. Until he came along. Now they're available to everybody! Murasakibara gives no shit about his family line. If people liked his food, he's willing to give it to them. He was given cooking lessons ever since he was young in order to fulfill his family's expectation of him becoming the family head when he reached 20. He came to know Akashi at a tender age of 8 when his family was put in charge of preparing a banquet for the incoming soiree at the Akashi household. Big fan of snacks. Especially maiubos. Period.

He picked up a stick and poked Aomine's trembling body. "Mine-chin... If you don't hurry up, we're gonna leave you behind~" Aomine glanced at his watch...

"DAMN! IT'S 7:50 ALREADY?! Tch. THE LAST ONE TO GET TO CLASS IS GONNA HAVE TO CLEAN THE BOYS' BATHROOMS FOR A WEEK. SAVE YOURSELF!" He hysterically screamed while hysterically running to his class in a hysterical manner. Hysterics are being abused. Milk it for all it's got.

Murasakibara just looked on with a lazy expression. 'Mine-chin's an idiot.' The teachers announced that class was going to start 30 minutes later than usual today. Which means that it starts at 8:30. Not 8:00. His teammates emerged from behind the trees.

"As expected, he fell for it." said Midorima in a matter-of-factly manner. Now it was Kise's turn to laugh.

"Aominecchi really is an idiot-ssu." He managed to hold his laughter down, and was turning into a fit of giggles.

"I see why you guys like teasing Aomine-kun now."

"Daiki is unexpectedly gullible." Heads of teal and crimson peaked out from the tallest tree. Strange. For the shortest people. Forget I said anything.

"I did not TEASE him. I am merely observing his intelligence. Which I'm afraid is profoundly empty-nanodayou." Said greenhead emerging from a green bush. He pushed his glasses up, trying to hide his left hand from handing Kise the 500 yen coin.

"Keep telling yourself that and you'll turn into an idiot too, Mido-chin."

"SHUT UP NANODAYOU!"

"Now, everyone. Shall we go?" Said tealhead gestured to the school clock. It read 8:10. They all agreed.

Akashi suddenly spoke. "Ryouta, if you don't stop gigling like a mad man you'll be late." At the sudden realization, Kise Ryouta perked up and ran for the door. Yelling something akin to, "I DON'T WANNA BE LATEEEEEeeee~~" It was hard not to laugh. But Akashi maintained his composure while Kuroko put on a small smile. They continued on with their day.

Arriving at the class, they see Aomine and Kise panting like they just ran a 5 hour marathon at max speed with no rest. Kuroko walked over to both of them.

"I'm sorry we set you guys up. To your credit, you made Midorima-kun smile."

'I did not!'

'Don't lie Shintarou. We saw you.'

'Ugh.'

"Tetsuuuuu, make it up to uss~"

"Yeah Kurokocchiiiiii~ We're exhausted." Said the two idiots.

"Ahem. If you want someone to make it up to you, Daiki. Ryouta. I am fairly certain that I can take up whatever the task you were going to ask Tetsuya to do. Trust me. You'll never want to wake up once I'm done with you." Akashi spoke up with a smile. The devil's smile.

"Akashi-kun."

Cue Kuroko Tetsuya to the rescue. An angel sent from above to appease the devil's wrath. But this time. The devil was smitten to the core with said Angel.

"Yes Tetsuya?" Kuroko gently pats Akashi's head. As if to say, 'That's enough' in body language. Akashi willingly complies. Not before shooting another glare in Aomine and Kise's direction. 'What's mine is mine.' Before it resumed to the usual Akashi look.

"Now, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. I'm sorry we made you run like that early in the morning. When we don't have basketball practice." Kuroko pats Kise's and Aomine's head while smiling that innocent smile at them. A smile sweet and soothing like Vanilla. They blushed hard. Redder than any tomato. That says a lot, considering that Aomine is more of an eggplant. Kise turned into a stuttering mess while Aomine smiled sheepishly, scratching his cheek.

"I told you not to spoil them, Tetsuya. You're mine." Said redhead wrapped an arm around Kuroko possessively and snuggled his head closer to Kuroko's neck.

"Hai Hai Akashi-kun. Mouu. You just want to be spoiled don't you." Kuroko combs through his hair.

A smirk was all the confirmation Kuroko needed. 'Yeah.' He sighed before he continued his ministrations.

"U-um.. Akashi-kun. Its 8:29, let's go to our seats."

"But I have 30 more seconds to relinquish your warmth"

"Mou! Let's just move to our seats." A blushing Kuroko is a defenseless Kuroko. A defenseless Kuroko is a prey to the predator Akashi. And the predator Akashi knows just what to do. Pick up poor Kuroko bridal style.

Protests of 'A-aka-akashi-kun. Please put me down. I mean n-no-" were quickly silenced with a quick peck on the cheek. The receiver of the affection was blushing like a watermelon. Because tomatoes just got old. No longer protesting and silently letting the other do as he pleases. Akashi smirked in triumph. 'It's my win today, Tetsuya.' Letting Kuroko down when he reached his seat. They silently sat down to prepare the learning materials for the day in the remaining 10 seconds. They thought that their homeroom teacher was going to come in, however, to their surprise, a man wearing a black suit and fedora came in.

He had sideburns quick to the side of his handsome chiseled face. His eyes shone in cold and ruthless black. He's like a character straight out from a mafia action movie. Graceful and light as a cat, he walked to the podium and said.

"My name is Reborn. Starting from today, I'll be your new homeroom teacher."

**Author's Corner:**

**Poi: **I'm sure this didn't come as a shock to many of you. I mean. Some of you might have even saw this coming a mile away. But thank you for reading anyway. I hope you keep reading even for the next installments of the fiction. You know how I usually do a little corner with my characters in every single one of my fanfictions?

**Kuroko: **Isn't this basically breaking down the fouth wall Poi-san?

**Akashi: **Not to mention you broke some in the fanfiction too.

**Poi: As you can see, it sort of feels like I'm talking to myself. Although it is fun, because I get **to explore various sides of my personality, I'm a little bit too tired today. Usually I would tell them off, but ehhhhhhhhhhh tew much work. I hope you enjoy the fanfiction.

**Midorima: **I-it's not like I want you to like the fic or anything... TE YUUKA WHY AM I THE ONE SAYING THIS NANODAYO?!

**Poi: **Oh come on, you all stem from my desires anyway.

**Aomine: **Oi Murasakibara, gimme some o' dat pocky.

**Kise: **Me too-ssu~!

**Murasakibara: **Sure~ If you can make sure there's no poison in there first.

**Poi: **Yep. You all stem from my desires. Anyway. You don't have to like this fanfiction. Though I'm not sure why you're reading this if you don't. But it would be great if you did like this fic. I won't break down into a hysteric fit if you don't but... It would be nice if you liked this fanfiction. Reviews are great too.. But too harsh and I'll turn into smores. Or an angry cooked chicken. But jokes aside. Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoy. Look forward to next time's installment.

**GoM and Poi: **SORE DEWA, MATTA AEMASHOU!

**Vocabulary:**

Hidoi: Cruel

Itte: Hurts

Megane: Glasses

Mou: Geez

Hai: Fine

Te Yuuka: Wait a minute

Sore dewa, matta aemashou: Well then, see you next time.

Nanodayou: Just Midorima's thing

Ssu: Just Kise's thing


End file.
